Nicktoons Racing (N64 Version)
This is the N64 version of Nicktoons Racing which will be released for Nintendo 64. It will be a Nickelodeon racing game which will feature all the Nicktoons characters from their respective shows from past to present as well, and No Nick Jr. characters Details * Sonic, Tails, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Garfield, Odie, Jon Arbuckle, Winnie The Pooh, Tigger & Snoopy Made Their Debut In This Game. Characters Rugrats * Tommy Pickles: A small baby with a big heart who loves to have adventures with his friends. Drives the Reptar Wagon. * Angelica Pickles: Tommy's bratty cousin who loves to make fun of Tommy and his friends. Drives her pink Cynthia car. Hey Arnold * Arnold: A bold football-headed kid who tries to solve the problems of every day life. Drives a cardboard soapbox kart. * Helga: A girl who picks on Arnold, but secretly has a crush on him. Like Arnold, she drives a cardboard soapbox kart. The Wild Thornberrys * Eliza Thornberry: A girl with the ability to talk to animals. Drives a miniature version of her family's Comvee. * Darwin: A chimp who is Eliza's best friend. Drives a Jungle Jeep. CatDog * CatDog: A cat and dog formed together. Drive the minivan from the episode Fred the Flying Fish. The Angry Beavers * Daggy and Norby (together): Two hip and happenin' beaver brothers. Drive together in a little log. In the Game Boy Color version, they drive separate and their names are labeled vice versa. Spongebob Squarepants * Spongebob: A loyal sea sponge who loves his job at the Krusty Krab and his pet snail, Gary. Drives a pineapple carved to look like a boat. * Patrick: SpongeBob's loyal, yet lazy starfish friend. Drives a boat. * Mystery Rider: A racer who, in the end, turns out to be Sheldon J. Plankton. He always tries to think of ways to steal the Krabby Patty Formula. The reason he enters the race is so he can win the year Krabby Patties. He is an unlockable character by winning Cup 3 on 150cc mode. Aaah! Real Monsters! * Ickis: A cowardly, rabbit eared monster with the great ability of looming. Drives a beetle-shaped car. Ren And Stimpy * Stimpy: A dimwitted feline with a passion for Gritty Kitty, pre-chewed gum and his pal, Ren Hoek. Drives a litter box. The New Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog * Sonic: A Blue Hedgehog Hero Defeats Dr.Robotnik. Drives A Blue Pipe Frame * Tails: A Two-Tailed Fox Sonic's Buddy. Drives A Orange Pipe Frame * Mario: A Hero That Saves Peach And Defeats Bowser. Drives A Red Pipe Frame. * Luigi: Mario's Younger Brother. Drives A Dark Green Pipe Frame. * Princess Peach: Mario's Love! She Drives A Pink Pipe Frame * Yoshi: A Dinosaur That Eats Fruit. Drives A Light-Green Pipe Frame. * Wario: Mario's Rival! He Draves A Purple Pipe Frame * Donkey Kong: An Ape With A Tie That Says "DK" On It & Kicks Bowser! He Drives A Brown Pipe Frame. * Bugs Bunny: A Looney Tunes Character Loves Lola. Drives A Grey Pipe Frame. * Lola Bunny: Loves Bugs And Lives With Him. Drives A Light Yellow Pipe Frame. * Boris: A Lion Cub That's Too Shy To Say Something Bad. He Drives A Orange Pipe Frame. * Bela: Boris' Sister. She Drives A Light Pink Pipe Frame Peanuts * Snoopy: Charlie Brown's Dog That He Sleeps On Top Of The Dog House His Friend's Named Woodstock. Drives A White Pipe Frame. Main Race Tracks Cup 1 * Reptar Raceway * Dam Prix * Rancid Raceway * Bikini Bottom Blowout Cup 2 * Race Madness * Beaver Fever * Nearburg Rally * Safari Speedway Cup 3 * Monster Mania * Pickles Parkway * Gritty City Circuit * Bongo Bangup Cup 4 * MK64: Moo Moo Farm * MK64: Wario Stadium * MK64: Bowser's Castle * MK64: Koopa Troopa Beach Unlockable Race Tracks Cup 5 * MK64: Kalimari Desert * MK64: Banshee Boardwalk * Sonic R: Resort Island * MK64: Royal Raceway Cup 6 * SMK: Mario Circuit 4 * SMK: Choco Island 1 * Yellowstone * Indianapolis Cup 7 * SMK: Donut Plains 2 * San Fransisco * Las Vegas * SMK: Koopa Beach 1 Cup 8 * MK64: Choco Mountain * MK64: Toad's Turnpike * SMK: Vanilla Lake 1 * MK64: Rainbow Road Items * Spongebob Squarepants™ Bubble * Jellyfish * Darwin Coconut Launcher * Powdered Toast Man Crouton Launcher * Tommy's Talcum Powder * Ickis' Trashcan * Gritty Litter * Goooze™ * The Wild Thornberrys™ Totem Magic * The Angry Beavers™ Fish Egg * The Wild Thornberrys™ Camera Flash * Stumpy * The Angry Beavers™ Time Mahcine * Red Shell * Triple Red Shell * Green Shell * Triple Green Shell * Blue Spiny Shell * Banana Peel * Mushroom * Triple Mushroom * Golden Mushroom * Star * Lightning Bolt * Boo Cast * Tom Kenny as Spongebob & Dog * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star * Mr. Lawrence as Plankton * Jeff Bergman As Bugs Bunny * Kristen Wiig As Lola Bunny * Elizabeth Daily As Tommy Pickles * Cheryl Chase As Angelica Pickles * Alex Linz As Arnold * Francesca Marie Smith As Helga * Lacey Chabert As Eliza Thornberry * Tom Kane As Darwin Thornberry * Nick Bakay As Norbert * Richard Steven Horvitz As Daggett * Jim Cummings As Cat * Charlie Adler As Ickis * Billy West As Stimpy * Jaleel White As Sonic The Hedgehog * Christopher Welch As Tails * Charles Martinet As Mario * Julien Bardakoff As Luigi * Asako Kōzuki As Princess Peach * Thomas Spindler As Wario * Bill Melendez As Snoopy * Bradley Prince As Boris * Shayna Fox As Bela Release Date * JPN: Cancelled * NA: January 29th, 2002 * PAL: April 1st, 2002 * AUS: September 3rd, 2002 Category:Nintendo 64 Category:Racing games Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nintendo